<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was enchanting to meet you by iileftherbehind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714588">It was enchanting to meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iileftherbehind/pseuds/iileftherbehind'>iileftherbehind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iileftherbehind/pseuds/iileftherbehind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke dresses up for her date with Finn Collins for Valentine’s day, but when he doesn’t show up and she throws herself into alcohol, she ends up being grateful Finn didn’t show up and that she had the opportunity to meet the mysterious and romantic Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was enchanting to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a WIP to wrap up and am working on a slow burn yet I gave up to the urge of writing a one shot for V day so here it is. x </p><p>Based on the prompt: character A is ready for a date with character B but they end up meeting character C and it ends up being their best date ever.</p><p>(title is from Enchanted by Taylor Swift)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke never really cared about Valentine's day. Ever since she was a little girl she heard her friends going on about having a Valentine, about the surprises they would've received and how great it was to not spend it alone. For Clarke, instead, it was just February 14th. When her dad came home and brought her her favorite chocolate, as an  every year tradition, she was happy. But it ended right there.</p><p>She never really give this day a weight as she never really had to, anyway, because she had never, in her 21 years, had a partner for Valentine's day. Finn and her have been dating for just two week, they don't know each other almost at all and this night, Valentine's night, it's supposed to be their third date.</p><p>As Clarke wears her high waisted skirt and pulls the zipper up, sweeping her eyes over her body reflection in the mirror, she realizes that's the so called “<em>crucial-date</em>." as her best friend, Harper, usually says.She has many theories about dates and boys and girls and she always likes to share them with her friend. Clarke laughs and always asks her why she would trust her anyway if Harper only ever had one relationship in her life, so Harper replies back and makes her notice that yes, she may have had only one relationship in her whole life but that single one has been lasting for the last two years and, somehow, she's still happy with her boyfriend and now soon-to-be-fiancé Monty. So Clarke smiles at her and gives her crazy theories a nod just for the sake of her friend’s smile, before forgetting them the second later. This one, though, somehow got stuck into her mind and she wouldn't exactly know why, but it did seem like it applied to her case perfectly.</p><p>Harper says: there are only two ways a date can go: it can go perfectly, or it can go in the worst way ever. Only black and white. Up or down. No half measures.</p><p>There's the <em>perfect date</em> — which is, although, as she says, extra rare, and then she adds 'if it happens, that person needs to be your future husband or future wife, ‘cause it means you two have a special connection. Just so you know, though, that’s not something you'll often experience. It’s not even said you’ll ever experience it in your life.’</p><p>But speaking of standards, if  the date goes well, Harper says, you go to the second one and hope for it to be even better. It has to go even better.</p><p>If it the date goes bad, however, you go to the second one because everyone deserves a second chance. Point is, this theory - according to Harper - is applicable to the second date as well. Only that, if even the second date goes bad, it'll get messy pretty quick.</p><p>So the third date after two dates went totally bad, is the last one: the <em>crucial-date</em>, the one that decides the future of you and your partner.</p><p>"You need to be careful to not get yourself into a mess, Griffin." she'd say. "Otherwise you'll be stuck with a person who won't make you happy and the dates will just get worse." Then they both would laugh and keep chatting about Monty's new favorite cookies or Clarke's annoying roommate in front of a hot fuming tea and their favorite cake.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"My previous dates went totally bad. Why am I even giving him another chance?" Clarke asks, grabbing her purse and making her way to the living room where Harper is waiting for her.</p><p>"Well, because this is the crucial-date theory.”</p><p>"Stop it."</p><p>"I'm serious!" she laughs. "The critical-date. Aka the third and final chance to make things right before dropping his ass and paying your half of the bill before leaving him."</p><p>"That sounds a bit harsh."</p><p>"Well that's what happens to people who fail the critical-date." Harper blurts out.</p><p>"Alright, alright." Clarke laughs. "Let's hope he‘s not the case, then."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harper drops Clarke at the restaurant at exactly 8pm like they agreed, and exactly where Finn was supposed to meet her.</p><p>But Clarke waits exactly 16 minutes outside in the cold weather — where they agreed to meet before coming inside — and sends him exactly 10 texts — that remain unanswered — before deciding to walk inside.</p><p>"Griffin." she smiles at the waitress, but what she receives is a confused face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we have no reservation under the name ‘Griffin.’ ” the waitress apologizes.</p><p>"Oh." she frowns. "Collins, then?"</p><p>The employee sweeps her eyes over the computer before smiling and nodding at Clarke. "Here it is. This way, please."</p><p>"Of course." Clarke thinks. "He got a reservation under his name when I explicitly told him to go with mine. I have a card for this place, under my name. And what does he do? God." and can't help but roll her eyes.</p><p>Clarke sits down for other 35 minutes, looking around and texting Finn annoyed nonsense. She finishes two glasses of wine and she could swear she would freak the fuck out if she had to say to someone "Yes. I need this chair. My date is coming! Thank you very much." another time to someone else.</p><p>At 9:10pm, an hour and 10 minutes later, the bottle of wine is almost empty and her patience gone. She grabs her phone and goes on Finn's chat, downs the rest of her wine before texting him, with maybe too much rage and her nails tapping angrily at the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>You better be dead under a car or electrocuted by your hair dryer, because if your not, you're going to be soon.</strong>
</p><p><span class="u">Sent</span> <strong>.</strong></p><p> </p><p><em>Harsh</em>. She thinks. <em>But that’s what he deserves.</em></p><p>She grabs her purse and gets up but - right before storming to the door and getting ready to hear Harper's " I told you so's " she eyes the section of the restaurant dedicated to a pub. A large counter and many alcohol bottles being exposed, music and a small room for smokers.A cartel hung at the top of the door that leads to the pub room says:</p><p>"<em>Don't have a Valentine on Valentine's day? Then have a shot with us</em>."</p><p>Clarke snorts. "Lame." she mumbles to herself, before actually considering it. After all she deserves to get wasted after her date ghosted her and abandoned her in the matter of just two hours.</p><p>So, she does it.</p><p>It's not like she's sad about it - Clarke thinks while sitting on one of the stools at the counter and ordering a tequila. She's not sad because Finn is no one to her at the end of the day. Yes, he could've been something, they could've. They are - were? - dating and trying to build something but it's not like one can say you know a person after two dates gone totally wrong and one being forgotten.</p><p>On the other side, though, it was nice to have a date, or even just someone to talk to, chat with, drink with or even just end up in bed with on Valentine's day.</p><p>As she downs her tequila and sucks on her lemon slice Clarke can feel the alcohol doing its work going right where she needs to, and she pulls a face thanks to the sour lemon.</p><p>"God." she pushes the small glass to the employee and asks him another one before humming nonsense and leaning her head against her hand. She's not drunk yet, she's just now feeling the slight effects of the alcohol that, although, still don't seem to be enough to let her stop thinking. "Can’t believe Harper was right." she mumbles to herself after tapping on her phone for the 10th time in 40 seconds just to see 'no notifications' appear.</p><p>"Let me guess. Your Valentine ditched you." a deep voice coming from two stools on her left make her turn her face away from her phone.</p><p>She looks on her left, and finds a handsome man sitting some stools away and sipping a beer.</p><p>Olive skin tone, dark curls on his head and a face covered in freckles. Clarke sweeps her eyes on his face briefly and can not notice the way this stranger's eyes are looking at her.</p><p>His lips are wet, probably because of the beer he's holding in his right hand, and he has an eyebrow lifted.</p><p>"Something like it." she replies then.</p><p>He lets out a breathy laughter. "Why's Valentine's day so important for you people."</p><p>Clarke raises her own eyebrow now, asking herself if she has to take this as an insult or not. And while she does so, she sweeps her eyes further down to his arms and what she can see of his — trained, she thinks — chest. He's just wearing a blue t-shirt but there's some elegance in him that strikes her. He sure as hell is <em>handsome</em>.</p><p>"It isn't for me." she shrugs her shoulders. "It was a date just like the others."</p><p>The man pouts his lips a bit before hinting a smirk, then lifts his beer and takes a sip of his beer.</p><p>"So are you going to wait him here?"</p><p>"Hell no." she blurts out. "I'm here to drink. And possibly forget about tonight." she then lifts an hand to the waiter, who smiles at her and soon comes back with a new tequila shot.</p><p>They sit there in silence for a while, and while every other person sitting or standing by the counter goes away, he stays there, sipping on his beer very slowly, tasting it, and sitting next to her in silence. “He does not want to get wasted." she thinks. "Otherwise he wouldn't enjoy his beer."</p><p>"Are you waiting for someone, too?" Clarke breaks the silence.</p><p>The man sitting on her right hesitates for a few seconds before turning his face to her and revealing a smirk. "So you are waiting for him."</p><p>She narrows her eyes at him and scoffs, nodding slowly.</p><p>He's good at it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not, for the record." he shrugged, then downs the rest of the beer and places it back on the counter with a noise. "I don't do Valentine's day."</p><p>"Well, neither did I until this bastard dragged me in it and then didn't show up." she sighs, shaking her head. It's a stranger. Stop ranting about Finn with a stranger, she says to herself and has to actually keep herself from turning her face to him again when she feels him shifting on his seat.</p><p>"I'm Bellamy, by the way." he leans over and offers her his hand.</p><p>Clarke finally turns to look at him and stares at his hand first, before moving her gaze on his face and shaking his hand.</p><p>"Hi, Bellamy." she smiles. "My name is Clarke."</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” he shakes her hand tightly for a few seconds before letting it go and sitting back on his stool.</p><p>“So what are you doing if you’re not waiting for someone?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. “My shift just ended and I needed a beer. Nothing special.” he arches his lips in a half smile at her and she can’t help but smile back.</p><p>There’s something about this stranger - Bellamy, something about Bellamy - that makes it for her impossible to look away.</p><p>He’s handsome and that’s something she’s already decided, but it’s not just that. </p><p>His eyes are magnetic and she would lie if she said she isn’t thinking about what his lips can do.</p><p>“You work for Valentine’s day, uh.” she nods slowly.</p><p>He snorts and turns his face to her, eyes narrowed at her and her outfit before clicking his tongue. “Some of us need to work to keep aroof over our heads...” he brings his eyes back to hers. “<em>Princess</em>.”</p><p>She laughs at the absurdity of that nickname.</p><p>If he only knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do know that. And I work, too. I was just saying...” she shrugs. “You deserve a Valentine after a hard shift.”</p><p>“Thought I told you already I don’t do romantic shit?” </p><p>Clarke smirks, and tilts her head to the side. “Who said I was talking about romantic shit?”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at her for half a second before relaxing his forehead, nods slowly to himself and looks around then back at her.</p><p>He’s absolutely beautiful to her eyes, and if she has to end up in bed with a stranger tonight it has to be him. She’s the one who speaks again.</p><p>“Do you wanna get out of here, Bellamy?”</p><p>Bellamy tilts his head to the side and smirks a bit. “I don’t think I’m the right guy to comfort you about the disaster your Valentine’s date was.”</p><p>“I don’t need to be comforted.”</p><p>She hops off the stool and gives him a large smile. She takes her purse and he gives her a confused look before she actually takes the courage out of the tequilas she just had and takes his hand.</p><p>“Alright, okay.” he leaves his money on the counter for the beer and takes her hand in his. “C’mon.” he pulls her to the exit. “I have an idea.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Clarke took this stranger’s hand and pulled him out of the pub she didn’t have an accurate plan to follow. She just wanted to get out of there and soon,and doing it with someone and not alone would’ve probably made her less annoyed by the fact that she had just closed things off with Finn for good.</p><p>Although, now that she is sitting on the passenger seat of his cat and is watching him driving she had a lot of seconds thoughts</p><p>She doesn’t know him.</p><p>What if he’s a serial killer?</p><p>“You’re not a serial killer, are you?” she asks while taking her uncomfortable heels off and lifting her legs up, resting her feet on his car.</p><p>He scoffs and shakes his head, eyes on the street. “I’m not.” his eyes quickly sweep to her feet on the car and he has to let go off the wheel with his hand to push her legs down. “Although I might turn into one if you treat my car like that.”</p><p>“Jeez.” she grins. “You’re one of those who cares about his car more than his date.” but only later she realizes what she said.</p><p>Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind it, though, as he returns her grin. “You’ve mistaken me for Finn. Was this his name?”</p><p>She can’t help but laugh, and she’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or that Bellamy is genuinely, actually working his way into her right now but she decided to face the window for the rest of the ride and bite her bottom lip.</p><p>They stop to get an ice cream and Clarke has to literally beg for him to let her pay her own, but he says he wants to offer her one to “slap a bandaid on the disaster her date was” so she has to unwillingly accept.</p><p>“I wanna make it up to you.” she says. “It’s not fair you paid for mine and you don’t even know me.”</p><p>“This might sound weird, Clarke” he says, licking his ice cream. “But somehow I feel like knowing you for way more than barely an hour.”</p><p>Clarke’s stomach sinks in at that confession because she’s sure that’s what she’s been feeling the whole night and knowing it’s not weird, or at least she’s not the only one, somehow consoles her, even that bare minimum she needs,</p><p>After the ice cream they ride again and Bellamytakes a very isolated and dark way through the trees, and somehow, Clarke isn’t scared. She doesn’t know him. For what she knows he could be bringing her to some isolated place and harm her in any way and no one would know nothing about it, and yet, her gut tells her everything is okay. She’s not tense, nor nervous. She feels safe, and it’s a really weird feelings considering she’s never felt like this with Finn in the two weeks they’ve been hanging out.</p><p>Bellamy parks his car and opens Clarke’s passenger door, which makes her smile. She thanks him and closes the door herself before turning to him. “You don’t have to. You’re not my Valentine, after all.”</p><p>He laughs and nods. “Aha. Yeah. Got it.” he winks at her then shoves his hands into his pockets and starts walking away.</p><p>“Where are we?” she asks, following him in a flowered path all covered in small rocks and mud.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>“My heels are definitely not the right shoes for this mud.”</p><p>She hears him laughing and before she can say anything, from the other side of some trees and thick vegetation he speaks. “Princess.” he scoffs.</p><p>And she would like to answer but as soon as she steps to the other side of the vegetation hereyes are caught by the beauty of the landscape. </p><p>There’s a cliff, that she can see, and in front of her the vastness of the starry sky makes her breath hitch. She partes her lips and sweeps her eyes over the beautiful starts above her head, before noticing the thousands small lights over the cliff, the whole city at night being visible by that highness.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>He smirks and nods slowly, but doesn’t turn his head to her so she slowly gets closer. The air is tense and she feels like cracking a joke, so she nudges his arm with her elbow and jokes.</p><p>“So you did bring me here to kill me. No one will hear me up here.”</p><p>He laughs and nods, then turns his face to look down at her and she catches his deep eyes right away. “Something like that, yeah.” he says, smiling, and Clarke feels a shiver run up her spine in return to his deep voice going so softly on her.</p><p>“I actually pretty often come here.” she sees him turning his face back to the city and sighing, quietly. “It’s pretty quiet. It’s nice.” he nods to himself.</p><p>“Well, that, it is.” Clarke smiles when she sees the full moon above them, and she’s too caught in observing the beauty of the universe and the millions stars being visible in this cold night that she doesn’t notice it when she rubs her arms with her hands.</p><p>Only when she feels Bellamy taking his jacket off and covering shoulders and arms with it, she realized she’s freezing.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s oka-”</p><p>“Keep it.” he nods, smiling. “It’s pretty cold up here.” she lets go off his jacket and Clarke smiles at him as a thank you, before grabbing the hems of his jacket and pushing it more together to protect her from the cold breeze.</p><p>“And you say you didn’t do romantic shit.”</p><p>Clarke mumbles, her eyes still on the vastness under the cliff they’re too close to now.</p><p>He has to smile, and when Clarke looks up at him she sees him wetting his lips in a slow manner, his hands still into his pockets.</p><p>Since no one talks anymore, Clarke decides to sit down after a while, and Bellamy follows her, crossing his legs and keeping his eyes in front of him.</p><p>“My sister is the one who made me find this place.” he murmurs, playing with the keys of his car in his hands.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” she nods, then smirks. “Does your sister love Valentine’s day?”</p><p>He laughs. “Oh yeah. She’s nothing like me. She’d prepare love letters, roses and chocolate for her friends even if she doesn’t have a partner for the day.”</p><p>Clarke pulls a face and can’t help but think that this is so not her. Maybe her and Bellamy are much more similar than she’d thought.</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?” he asks.</p><p>“No.” she shakes her head. “Only child.”</p><p>He nods but seems like she’s not done.</p><p>“My dad, though....he loved Valentine’s day.” a bittersweet smile growing on her face makes Bellamy realize she’s talking in past tenses.</p><p>“When he was still alive he’d buy my mom a white rose and me my favorite kind of chocolate. Dark one.” she nods slightly, her eyes searching for his. “Sometimes I think that he’s the reason why I don’t like Valentine’s day. Ever since he died it’s just not the same.”</p><p>Bellamy looks down at his lap and what he feels, is something he’s never felt before. He’s ever felt this way towards someone he doesn’t know even know, yet even the slightest hint of sadness in Clarke’s voice made Bellamy’s stomach curls inward and make him sick.</p><p>“Clarke?” he says quietly, looking for her eyes this time.</p><p>Clarke smiles softlyat him and raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. But he doesn’t.</p><p>He leans over and cups he cheek in his palm, and he kisses her instead, moving his dry lips against her soft and red ones.She kisses him back right away, and when she feels his hand sliding down on her neck she lifts her right one and grabs his collar to pull him closer to her. The sound of them making out is the only thing hearable in the quiet surroundings and the way Clarke’s almost heart reaches her throat as a reaction to his lips kissing her just too good, she quickly loses her rational senses and gives in the passionate kiss.</p><p>When they pull away, slowly, he’s the first to blink his eyes open and she decides to stay a little bit longer still, letting him observe her being totally caught in the after kiss moment. He smiles at her when she opens her eyes and she has to bite her bottom lip not to smile too much.</p><p>“That was unexpected.” Clarke whispers.</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>Clarke shrugs slowly, the tension growing up more and more between them. “You.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>